vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hahn Mahlay
Summary Hahn Mahlay was a major character in the Sega Genesis RPG Phantasy Star 4: The End of the Millennium. He was born in the small town of Krup where he was raised to be a blacksmith like his father and his fathers father. Bored of the blacksmith life, Hahn became a renowned scholar in Piata. At some point he met up with Chaz and Alys and begged them if he could go along with them on their current mission, to exterminate the monsters within the academy's basement. While not as powerful as the other mages (or "Tech Users" as only Rune and Zio count as "true" magicians), Hahn is still rather powerful in his own regard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-B | 4-B Name: Hahn Mahlay Origin: Phantasy Star 4: The End of the Millennium Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Scholar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Technique Use, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Biology Manipulation (Can manipulate the biology of organic enemies, killing them from the inside), Ingenious Intelligence, Dagger Mastery. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Comparable to Chaz and fought by his side only hours before he clashed with Juza and Zio) | At least Solar System level (Comparable to Chaz after his training, one of the few beings capable of fighting The Profound Darkness) Speed: Supersonic+ (Seems to be slightly slower than Chaz, who can dodge Advanced Firearms and Sound-Based weapons) | FTL (Kept pace with The Profound Darkness) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least'Large Star level', likely Solar System level (While Hahn didn't fight Zio, he should logically be able too, and only left the party to take care of a diseased Alys) | Solar System level (Survived a battle against The Profound Darkness) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range (several feet) with Techniques Standard Equipment: Mahlay Ring, Mahlay Dagger and Shield, Mahlay Mail Intelligence: Genius level. Hahn is a renowned scholar who is "saving the world with science" and has apparently kept Krup a fertile land with his intellect. He is also an excellent tech user, rivaling Rune Walsh by the end of the game in terms of raw tech power. Similar to Chaz, Hahn has a balance between white and black schools of magic. Weaknesses: Kind of a push over. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques: *'Nazan:' Attacks all enemies with a burst of wind. *'Savol:' Kills organic enemies, likely by manipulating their insides. *'Nawat:' Attacks the enemy with a large blast of Ice. *'Nares:' Heals allies. *'Rimit:' Paralyzes an enemy, only if they're organic. *'Rimpa:' Cures an ally from paralyzes. *'Anti:' Cures an ally of Poison. Skills *'Astral:' Damages all enemies in an AoE. Combos *'Blizzard:' Massive blizzard that attacks in AoE. Requires Rune by his side. *'Conduct Thunder:' Strikes the foe down with huge bolt of Thunder. Requires Rune by his side. *'Holocaust:' Kills all enemies, may be gameplay mechanics. Requires Rune by his side. *'Paladin Blow:' Him and Chaz strike the enemy down with Light based melee. *'Tri-Blaster:' Him, Chaz and Alys blast the enemies with a strong-multi elemental blast. Key: During Motavia | At The End of the Millennium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Phantasy Star Category:Sega Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 4